tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Joe Dalton
Joe Dalton był zaufanym człowiekiem Marcela i walczył u jego boku w latach 20. XX wieku. Po zakończeniu bitew wycofał się i przez lata żył w zaciszu, prowadząc własny sklep z płytami. Kiedy wilkołaki Guerrera dowiedziały się o jego istnieniu, ponownie sprzymierzył się z dawnym przyjacielem. Pomógł jemu i Klausowi w pokonaniu przeciwników, choć przypłacił to własnym życiem. Historia W 1918 roku, Joe uczestniczył w I wojnie światowej. Walczył u boku Marcela, który po ataku niemieckich żołnierzy przemienił Daltona i innych członków armii. Wieczorem po ataku, gdy niemieccy żołnierzy przyszli na pole bitwy zostali zaatakowani przez nowe wampiry i zgładzeni. W 1925 roku, Joe walczył z rodziną Guerrera u boku Marcela. Po zwycięstwie podjął decyzję o przejściu na emeryturę i przez niemal wiek żył jak człowiek, parając się pracą we własnym sklepie. The Originals W Rebirth, Joe pomaga Davinie wybrać płytę i interesuje się, dlaczego ta poszukuje nietypowego gatunku muzycznego. Żartuje z nią, drocząc się. Dobry nastrój przerywa wtargnięcie Olivera z innymi wilkołakami, którzy zamykają sklep. Joe pyta go, co robi, a sojusznik Guerrerów pyta, czy ma rację, mówiąc, iż przed nim ten sklep prowadzili jego przodkowie. Mężczyzna przytakuje, lecz wówczas Oliver udowadnia mu, że wie o tym, iż jest on wampirem, ponieważ tylko on pojawia się na starych zdjęciach. Joe próbuje uciec, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez dwóch innych wilkołaków. Davina ratuje przyjaciela, powodując u jego napastników migrenę, a on sam zdąża uciec. Pojawia się w miejscu, w którym kryje się Marcel i spotyka jego, a także Klausa. thumb|left|222px|Joe rozmawia z Klausem. Marcel podaje mu napój i radzi, by wyjechał z miasta, lecz mężczyzna zapiera się, tłumacząc, że nie może tak po prostu uciec. kiedy Klaus proponuje mu powrót do walki, Joe jest zaintrygowany. Zgadza się na wypełnienie pewnej roli w planie Pierwotnego. Wraca do swego sklepu, gdzie - jak się spodziewał - zastaje Olivera oraz jego ludzi. Tłumaczy im, że chce jedynie zabrać swoje rzeczy i uciec, lecz ci pytają, dlaczego mieliby mu pozwolić na wyjazd. Joe oświadcza, iż ma informację bardzo potrzebną Francesce. Zostaje do niej zaprowadzony i wyznaje jej to, co obiecał, a mianowicie informację o zaginięciu kołka z białego dębu. Później okazuje się, że Joe złapano, a następnie zabito. W Brotherhood of the Damned, Joe pojawia się w retrospekcjach do I wojny światowej. Występuje również w halucynacjach Marcela wywołanych przez jad wilkołaka. Wygląd zewnętrzny Joe był postawnym mężczyzną o poważnych rysach twarzy. Miał brązowe oczy i ciemną skórę. Nosił fantazyjne kapelusze oraz ubrania w odcieniach czerni. Osobowość Joe był bardzo optymistycznie nastawionym do życia wampirem i twardym wojownikiem. Wiedział, co znaczy poświęcenie. Był bardzo dumny, lecz potrafił zrezygnować z walki, która nie była konieczna. Kiedy jednak zachodziła konieczność boju, nie tchórzył, Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Zażywanie werbeny' - Marcel, tak jak Katherine zażywa werbenę, by móc się na nią uodpornić. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Został zabity przez wilki. *Prowadził sklep muzyczny. *Miał dobre relacje z Daviną, która była jego stałą klientką. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry